galaxy_charactersfandomcom-20200215-history
Obi-Wan Kenobi
Obi-Wan Kenobi, a Force-sensitive human male, was a legendary Jedi Master and member of the Jedi High Council during the Fall of the Republic. During the Age of the Empire, he went by the alias of Ben Kenobi in order to hide from the regime that drove the Jedi to near extinction in the aftermath of the Clone Wars. A noble man known for his skills with the Force, Kenobi trained Anakin Skywalker as his Padawan, served as a Jedi General in the Grand Army of the Republic, and became a mentor to Luke Skywalker prior to his death in 0 BBY. Born on the planet Stewjon in 57 BBY, Kenobi was inducted into the Jedi Order at a young age and became the apprentice of Qui-Gon Jinn after completing his initial lessons under Grand Master Yoda. During the Invasion of Naboo in 32 BBY, Kenobi defeated the Sith Lord Darth Maul and was awarded the status of Jedi Knight. Kenobi also began training Anakin Skywalker, having promised his dying master that the boy would become a Jedi, but often had to rein in his adventure-seeking apprentice. Over the years Kenobi became concerned that Skywalker's powers made him arrogant, but also regarded him as a good friend and a brother, and ultimately believed that Skywalker was in fact the Chosen One destined to restore balance to the Force by destroying the Sith. When the Clone Wars began in 22 BBY, the Jedi rallied to defend the Galactic Republic against the Confederacy of Independent Systems, and Kenobi became a general in the newly-formed Republic Military. Kenobi and Skywalker often served alongside each other, leading their respective clone trooper divisions, the 212th Attack Battalion and the 501st Legion, against the Separatist Droid Army. However, in 19 BBY Skywalker fell to the dark side of the Force and embraced his new identity as the Sith Lord Darth Vader. Kenobi, who was betrayed by his soldiers as a result of Order 66, confronted his fallen apprentice on Mustafar. The ensuing lightsaber duel between the former friends concluded when Vader was maimed at the hands of his one-timemaster, who withdrew into exile with Skywalker's newborn son. For two decades Kenobi lived as a hermit on the planet Tatooine, located in the Outer Rim Territories, hiding from the Galactic Empire that replaced the Republic. When Princess Leia Organa beseeches him to join their Rebel cause in 0 BBY, Kenobi was prepared to join the Alliance to Restore the Republic and also decided that the time had come for Luke Skywalker to become a Jedi like his father before him. However, their journey to Alderaan became a rescue operation upon discovering that the princess had been taken as a prisoner to the Death Star. While attempting to help his allies escape from the battle station, Kenobi encountered Vader, now rebuilt as a cyborg and forced to rely on an armored suit with life support technology in order to survive. Though he initially defended himself, Kenobi ultimately sacrificed himself, allowing Vader to strike him down as the Rebels fled on the Millennium Falcon. Yet death was not the end of Obi-Wan Kenobi, however. Having learned to preserve his identity in the Force, Kenobi became a Force spirit, and was therefore able to continue guiding Luke on the path to Jedi Knighthood. Appearances Equipment * Lightsaber Abilities * Form III * Jar'Kai * Force * Yavin Code * Jedi Mind Trick Played By * Alec Guinness (Star Wars: A New Hope) * James Arnold Taylor (Star Wars: The Clone Wars) * Ewan McGregor (Star Wars: The Phantom Menace) * Seth Green (Robot Chicken: Star Wars)